


Be safe, be loved

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Giving the control of your own body to your beloved is the ultimate form of trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 23: shibari. i'm not feeling so good so Idon't know if I'll finish the rest of these days. But i'll try.

“There. How does it feel?”  
“Quite.. well. Quite.” Her voice is husky, her toes curled. This sight, this enticing, beautiful sight is for no but The Iron Bull to see: this powerful human woman, Elissa Trevelyan, warrior, leader, Inquisitor submitting herself to him, letting herself be tied, the chandelier swaying above her. Bull can only hope it is as sturdy as it looks. Elissa can take it, she had kept her head back while he had made his knots, had tucked her hand behind her back, made her knees bend until her body is arching for him and only for him. And all without him even touching her where she wants him to touch. 

“Just quite?” Bull huffs, brushes her chin with a calloused finger and has to answer her smirk.  
“Everything you do to me here, everything we do here, it's all so new to me, Bull,” Elissa murmurs, wets her lips. He runs a finger down her throat to her bound breasts, the rope silky against her skin, making each part of her stand out even more. His groin throbs as he cups a breast, kneads the softness of it and listens to Elissa's breath hitching, feels her nipple hardening. 

“You are alright?” He has to ask, she's avoiding his gaze, her cheeks dark with desire. He has to look down to her spread thighs, to the softness, sweetness between them. She murmurs something, lets out a gasp when he gives her a tiny push, lets her sway. Her dark curls tumble down her back and over her shoulders, tickle her breasts that are already rising and falling in the rhythm of her quickening breath.

“Touch me,” she says instead, throws him a look: all heavy lids and desire. He aches to answer but instead he places a finger to her lips and shakes his head.  
“I need an answer, Elissa.” Bull watches as her eyelashes flutter, as her lips pucker to kiss his finger. He lets her, parts her lips with his digit and teases her tongue with it. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, shifting. Gods of all beliefs above but she is a wonder to look at and Bull yearns, yearns to touch. Is burning because she is his and he is hers.  
“Kadan,” he murmurs, voice a low grumble. He grabs one of the ropes holding her up and gently pushes himself against her. She lets out the softest, tiniest gasp.  
“A-alright. More than alright. Touch me.” She licks her lips, shifts again. The ropes creak but they will hold.  
“Good girl,” Bull murmurs and kisses her: her lips parting with ease, her tongue as hot and wet as always. 

Yet nothing is as hot and wet as her sweetness when Bull slips a hand between her thighs, slips a fingertip inside her, between her folds.  
“You don't need to do anything, sweetheart,” he murmurs, bends so that his mouth reaches her breast, his lips wrapping around her hardened bud. “Just stay still and I will take care of you.” He teases her, overwhelms her, his finger sliding inside her with ease. She doesn't squirm and for that he rewards her with an open-mouthed kiss, lets her feel how hard he is when he presses his erection against her thigh. 

“Times are rough, Kadan but I am here for you,” he murmurs, moves to her other nipple and listens to her breath hitching, pushes his finger in as far as it goes. Gods, but she is dripping wet, had already been shivering with need when he had proposed the chandelier and she had proposed the ropes: she had grown quite fond of them later on, had found the mere touch of them stimulating .  
“Gods, I need you,” Elissa whispers, thrusts against him. “I want-” His finger curls inside her and her sentence is cut short. He hums against her quivering skin as he moves up to capture her lips, sliding his finger out of her. 

She groans, tries to get it back.  
“Fingers,” she says. “Give me more-”  
“Tsk, tsk, it is not you who gives the order here,” Bull murmurs, amused by the stubborness that still appears in the bedroom. She's blushing, her pants helpless.  
“I didn't- I didn't mean to,” she murmurs, her own wetness glistening on her folds and on her inner thighs. “I just want you.” 

Bull hums again, kisses her mouth and her neck, gently thrusts into her with a finger, then two fingers.  
“I know and it makes me very happy that you do, Kadan,” he murmurs, taking a handful of her long, silky hair in his free hand and tugging her head back. She winces but doesn't tell him to stop, doesn't say the word so he takes the opportunity to suck her throat. 

His fingers scissor and twirl and curl, quickly soaked with her arousal. His erection is bordering on painful but he's become a master of keeping it at bay because sometimes it's not about what he wants – but about what she needs. 

Her words are becoming a soft, garbled chaos on her tongue, her muscles straining against her bonds.  
“Alright?” he murmurs against her rapid pulse.  
“Alright,” she whispers so he pierces her core with a third finger. 

When he gets on his knees and lets his mouth join his fingers, her voice crying out is the sweetest song he's ever heard.


End file.
